I didn't see that on coming
by MrsHarper18
Summary: Darrow was there that night Virginia went on the night ride. Previously published under Paulgirl123. This is my new account.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Didn't that one coming.

"Stormy!" Virginia called through the dark night.

"Isn't it a little late for a ride'" a voice asked form the shadows of a tree.

"Darrow! W-what are you doing here?" Virginia said hesitantly.

"The question is what are you doing here. Not why I'm here," Darrow replied walking toward her on his black gelding, Thunder.

"I've been coming here every night for the last two years," Virginia admitted hanging her head.

"I know you've been coming here. I've been watching you for the last two years," Darrow told her unashamed.

"Why has you been watching me?" she wondered wryly.

"I'll tell you once you saddle that horse up and join me for a nighttime ride," Darrow suggested nervously. Virginia thought about it before finally agreeing. Darrow smiled when she did.

Virginia then went to her hiding place, under the hay feeder, for her tack. She quickly saddled up Stormy and mounted easily. Darrow patiently waited as she did. She nodded when she was ready. They then both nudged their mounts forward at a slow walk.

"So why have you been watching me?" Virginia asked looking at him. The moonlight made his face glow.

He chuckled nervously, "well I started to notice you after that day in the field when you said I rode like a chicken. Then seeing you sneaking out to see Stormy just caused me to like you more. My feelings have just been growing since." the only thing she could do was stare at his white Stanton. When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her wryly. After a few minutes she started to come back to earth. _' I didn't see that one coming'_ Virginia thought to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ride

"Why don't we go down Cliffridge trail?" Darrow suggested. Thunder and Stormy impatiently sidestepping.

"Sure" I said still not sure how to handle this new information. We nudge the horses into a gently jog. _Darrow has been watching me? He is dating Caroline. She's happy with him and he seemed happy with her. No. He isn't telling the truth._ I look towards him where he is slightly leading us to the trail. He is focused on what's in front of him. He's keeps messing with the strings on his saddle almost like he is fidgeting.

"Darrow? You said you had feelings for me? What do you mean? What about Caroline, you've been dating from a long time. This all makes no sense to me." I blurt out. He stops Thunder and waits for me to come up next to him.

"Let's get off here for a bit? There is a log and fire pit over here. It's chilly and we can get warm" he suggests. Not waiting for my response Darrow guides the large gelding to the right off the path. Several yards ahead of him I can make out to shape of a fire pit. My curiosity getting the better of me I follow.

By the time I reach them, Darrow already has a fire going with Thunder standing quietly to the side. I dismount and lead Stormy over next to him.

"Twister was my favorite horse on the farm. I was so excited when I found out she was pregnant. Breeding mares was nothing new to hear but Twister was different. She did not like many of the stable hands. She let me in the stall though. I didn't know she was going to be left out that night. She should have been in the stall with being so close to term. That morning when I found out she had gone in labor and you had helped deliver the foal I almost dropped out of the race. Twister died, and her foal was without its mother. We both know that feeling too well. Dad telling me he went and asked you to look after the foal was the only way I would still compete." Darrow paused his explanation finally looking at me. I had forgotten that his mother died around the same time mom did. Our fathers' reactions were the complete opposite. My father got rid of everything to do with horses while his dove further into them. Darrow stood up and walked over to where I was standing. His face showing how nervous he is.

"I hoped that you would be able to look after the foal. I know your father doesn't them anymore and I wasn't sure if he would let you. When I seen you in the field helping with him I knew nothing would stop you. I wouldn't have been able to give him the attention and love that he would need with Dad making me compete more and more. You love horses with everything you have, and you don't let accidents, or anything stop that." He stopped again looking down taking a nervous breath. He turns and sits on the log facing the fire. I follow him not wanting him to stop.

Sitting on the log next to him I notice he is just staring into the fire. Darrow has always been a good-looking guy, even I noticed that. He just would ruin it each time he opened his mouth. He's right horses are my passion. Yes, I know they can be dangerous but everything in life can be dangerous. It wasn't Twister's fault that the ground gave way while her and mom where out. It was an accident that was caused by nature. The horse wasn't to blame.

Hearing him start talking again pulls me from my thoughts "… Caroline was my best friend after mom died. She understood while many others didn't. She was the one I went to telling her about how I had seen you with the foal. It was easier to saying we were dating then to explain everything. Caroline is just my best friend. We tried to be more, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." The last word was said so softly that I wasn't sure I heard. _Why was he thinking about me? Poor Caroline._

"Darrow…" I started not really knowing what to say. I've never seen this side of him before. He has always been that arrogant rich kid who got everything. That didn't care how he treated people. "I…I still don't understand. You've always been such a jerk. Teasing me about horses and gloating about having one.

"I know. I am ashamed of how I've treated you in the past. It's easy to be a jerk than to admit what I've been feeling. When I noticed that someone else was handling Stormy I figured it was you. You would talk to him all the time." He chuckled at a memory. "It was a day I had said something awful. I was so pissing at myself for upsetting you again that I took off on one of the horses for hours. Just wanting to clear my head. It was dark in I was coming back in. I heard you in the paddock with Stormy. You were telling him I was "a chicken and a jerk" and that he should bite me the next time I was around. I think it was that day that I realized I liked you. You are passionate, devoted, and strong."

"Darrow, I don't know what to say or to think for that matter" _If he liked me for so long why did he continue to be mean? I can't just forget about everything. This is too much. I need to get out of here._

Shaking my head, I run towards Stormy ignoring Darrow calling after me. Reaching Stormy I jump in the saddle wheeling Stormy around I take off down the trail. I push Stormy faster when I hear Thunder's hooves behind us.

"Virginia! There's a car" I hear from behind me. Ignoring him I push Stormy more. I see the car now.

"Come one Stormy" I tell the large dapple giving him a squeeze. Stormy throws his head and takes off. We clear the hood of the car and land on the other side. Darrow wouldn't follow me after that. His western saddle wouldn't allow it. After a couple more minutes, I'm sure I've lost Darrow.

"Oh Stormy. I don't understand. He has said and done so much in the past. I can't just forgive him. And now he knows about me riding you. He'll probably tell his dad now. I'm so sorry Stormy. I wasn't careful enough." Deciding that we should head back I nudge Stormy forward. _I can't believe anything he said. Caroline would have told me, right? I mean this guy has been supposedly been watching me for two years. If they are the best of friends like he says surely she would know and she would tell me._

 **Sorry it took so long to update! I lost all of my log in information and had to restart. Here is chapter 2.**


End file.
